beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ray Cancer 135SF
Ray Gasher 135SF is a Balance-Type Bey owned by Selen Garcia. Face Bolt: Gasher The Face on this Beyblade depicts Gasher, the fourth astrological sign in the Zodiac. The Bolt shows the eye and deadly claws of the crab. Energy Ring: Gasher *'Weight:' 3.0 grams The Gasher Energy Ring is completely circular and featured in Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Gasher CH120FS is of a brighter red, while the BB-55 Booster version is slightly darker. Both are identical in shape and weight. It shows crabs claws. It is also one of the heaviest energy rings, which make it ideal for Stamina and Defense combos. Fusion Wheel: Ray *'Weight:' 29.4 grams Ray has a three-winged design like the Storm Wheel in which, each wing has two square-like indents. Ray has some considerable Smash Attack attributes largely shown at high spin velocities. It is still outclassed by other Fusion Wheel such as Lightning, Beat, and Variares. It does have some recoil but this can be stopped with a Metal Face Bolt or a Rubber Flat. Overall, Ray is a decent Fusion Wheel but is outclassed and is a silver in color. If you look closely in the fusion wheel on the wings, you can see the letters R, A, and Y that stands for the name of the metal wheel. Customization Ray can be used at its best with a low Spin Track Bey, for example, MF Ray Unicorno/Byxis 100RF/R2F Mold Variations In a starter pack released by Takara Tomy. The first mold of Ray had breakage problems. In response to this, Takara Tomy fixed subsequent releases of Ray Unicorno which are less prone to breaking. The Hasbro release of Ray does not have the small highlights of teal green as the Takara Tomy releases include. The protrusions also appear to be more rounded. Attack: 4 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 2 Spin Track: 135 Officially, it was only released with Burn Fireblaze but in the anime, its is said to have the 135 spin track. It is a viable spin track for Stamina, although outclassed. It does have some use In Balance-Type customization because of its unique height although better alternatives are still there. It's color is red. Performance Tip: Semi Flat (SF) *'Weight:' 1.0 Gram SF is wider than Sharp but not as wide as any Flat Bottom. It produces a movement pattern that, while it is aggressive, is much slower than any Flat Bottom. The increased friction with the stadium floor due to the wider tip both increases its Defense and Stamina in comparison to a bottom similar to S or BS. However, it is in absolutely no competition with bottoms similar to WD for Stamina or RS for Defense. Semi-Flat is meant to be used in Balance type Beyblades, as it combines aspects of Attack, Defense, and Stamina. It has very little use, however, as it is slow. Customization It can be used in the combo Flame Gasher 100SF. Gallery Selen Gracy.png|Its owner, Selen fine bitch.png|Ray Gasher battling Galaxy Pegasus Trivia *Even though this Bey isn't released, if you have the parts, you can still make a custom version. *This Bey along with Ray Gasher M145Q was part of Team Garcia that was never released. *When you customize Ray Gasher 135SF in the Beyblade: Metal Masters DS game, it is a Attack-Type Beyblade, despite that is a Balance-Type Beyblade in the anime. Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Team Garcias Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Balance Types Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Unreleased Beyblades Category:Unreleased Category:Anime Exclusives Category:Anime Exclusive Beyblades